The Seas of Vile
by alistarzz
Summary: Grell Sutcliff couldn't get enough of the blood that tainted those that he murdered. Not that it mattered, almost nobody knew it was him because after all...Grell's perfect. It was only the unknown man with red eyes that held him back.


**The Seas of Vile**

**by alistarzz**

_A glimpse of bliss entangling his soul. If he slips he might fall back in a yearning hole. Elevated for now but his time can't last. The clock of light is ticking too fast. He must disregard his fate fueled doom. He needs to grasp delight while it does bloom. For now he sits upon his cloud and gulps such joys he's not allowed. He will dance and sing just for the while before he falls back into The Seas of Vile._

Red.

The most beautiful color he had ever laid eyes upon. He craved to see every other person he walked past to be soaked in the lovely crimson. To be drenched in such a dark red color that left him practically squealing at the beauty. Perhaps he was bit odd to find it so magnificent but he honestly couldn't help it. He loved it. He needed it. He _craved_ it. Most humans found blood as something to stay far away from. Something that was meant to be prevented unless you were donating or such. But then again, this man was not your average human.

No...he was a man described as many things. He was driven to insanity. A physco. Sick. Mainly a gruesome _murderer_.

He never denied any of this. He knew it was all true. The catch was; everybody knew him but nobody actually _knew _him. A bit confusing but understandable if anybody actually sat and listened to his part of the story for once. There were two different sides to who he really was and only a selected few actually knew about it. Those few were not exactly his friends per-say. More like unintentional acquaintances, or at least that's what he liked to call them. Really, there was no other proper term to describe them as. He was only associated with them for the higher advantage at completing his mission. His sick and twisted goal in life.

Almost everybody across the country knew him as the _Grim Reaper_.

People were terrified of him and they trembled at the thought of them being next on his little legendary 'list.' They absolutely loathed him but knew that they would never say so to his face. Not that they actually knew who he was. Nobody did except for those that actually took part and were victims in the murders. People everywhere were unexpectedly killed drastically and nobody knew why or how. All that was left after someone died was a note stating that the '_Grim Reaper_' had been there. Weather the name was written on paper, the walls, or the blood itself; his name was in plain sight.

And it wasn't as if the police could do a thing about it. No innocent witnesses were found that could say a thing about who the _real_ Grim Reaper was. Not even the slightest bit of a hint. It was painfully terrifying and scary but it was reality. Even the most immaculate person walking the streets was possible at being next on his list. It was rumored that the Reaper wrote down his current victims name on a certain notepad known as 'the list' Such a cliche and predictable name but it still did the job and frightened people half to death. Nobody knew were the rumor started and nobody cared for the fact; only for the keeping of their lives.

Yet, on a somewhat lighter note there was still another side to this Reaper...

Grell Sutcliff was his name. Anybody who met the flamboyant redhead automatically came to love him. They admired his fun-loving attitude. People wanted to get to know him because of his impeccable beauty and his ability to lighten up a room with just his presence alone. Grell was unpredictable, sweet, and bubbly. Nobody would have expected him to be a highly known serial killer. Everybody absolutely _loved_ Grell. It was hard not to. If for some reason you came to dislike him that perspective would immediately change for it was blatantly impossible to hate such an alluring person.

It was a shame he was broken and tainted in such a way. Astonishingly fragile and could easily break to pieces by one simple touch. Rarely would anyone notice the slight flinch Grell would display when a hand came in contact with any part of his body. So damn delicate but only because of _him_.

Grell hated that mysterious creature yet loved him all the same. He craved his touch just as he did blood; yet he shied away from it as if it was draped in white. And that wasn't even the most outrageous part of the situation. Grell didn't even properly know the man.

The mysterious man had dark black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Beautiful and sharp blood red eyes that made Grell want to melt on the spot.

_Such a gorgeous color. _

The handsome and undeniably attractive man haunted his dreams ever since Grell's lovely parents died. Grell was only 8 years old when his mother and father were brutally slaughtered before him. It was a quick death and Grell himself hardly knew exactly what had happen. When questioned, his remembrance of the situation was highly limited; giving the police very little conviction as to who it might have been. The doorbell had rung and when his parents went to answer, there stood a tall figure dressed in a long black cloak; effectively shadowing his features. Grell watched on in innocent curiosity as the three adults spoke quietly.

And then, the man reached inside his cloak to pull out an object that glinted in the moonlight.

Grell gasped at the sight of the gun.

Two bangs were heard...Grell never saw his parents again.

Before Grell had the chance to do anything, he was knocked out. The last thing he saw before surrendering into complete darkness was a pair of two dark red orbs...

Grell awoke to an all white room. He quickly realized that he was in a hospital. The doctors had to explain to him that his parents were indeed dead and the one who killed them was currently unknown. Grell only suffered a small bump on his head but other than that he was fine. Minus his memory that was left permanently scarred. Physically and mentally he was a wreck. Once he was allowed to be checked out of the hospital, Grell was immediately sent to a foster home. After that day, he was never considered as a normal 8 year old boy. He refused to play with others, hardly ate a thing, and remained with the same impassive face for years.

Any bystander that glanced at Grell would have assumed that he was fine; perfect even. Of course that wasn't really the case. Only someone that paid real special attention to details would have noticed how utterly demolished Grell was. Usually, when people described him they would say his eyes sparkled with life and smile was warm and inviting. But really, his eyes were dead. Lifeless. A pit of endless despair that had almost no way of being saved. His 'smile' was just as bad. So damn wide and _fake_. But nobody noticed. In their eyes, Grell was perfect. Too bad it never crossed their minds that possibly...he was a bit_ too_ perfect.

Oh, how wrong they were.

"Grell Sutcliff? Oh what a nice boy. Beautiful, graceful, and such an admirable person!" women exclaimed.

"Oh, Grell always helps out around here! More should be just like him." men would say.

When hearing such positive things about the boy, obviously you would want to meet him. And when you did, you would come to realize that all the things said were true. Or at least, that's what you would _think_. Really, instead of being grateful at coming across such a beautiful and exquisite man...you should regret it. Hope to never cross paths with him ever again. Warn others to stay far far away from that _Grell Sutcliff_.

But you wouldn't. You would laugh and assure that Grell was someone you should never be afraid of. Because after all...

Grell's perfect.

**-x-**

Running.

_But why? There's no possible way to ever escape him. It was all part of his game, really. Lead you on into thinking that you had even the smallest chance to gaining freedom. No...that was most definitely not reality. If he could he could pin you down and ravish you full without even a second of hesitation. Not giving him the chance to let out one last yell. But not to worry...that would come later. He can keep on hoping for something that's never going to come. _

Screaming.

_Finally knocked to the ground, screams muffled by a pale and cold hand. Yet, oddly enough he enjoys the attention. He likes being so close to the other with no other person in sight to disturb them. Was it so wrong to want more of his continuous touches? The answer was obviously a big fat yet...But he didn't care. He refused to drop the act though. Not until he couldn't take it anymore and was forced to surrender into complete submission. An opening to his obvious weakness. _

Panting.

_Squirming to get out of his tight grip. Yelling for help even though he knows it's never going to come. But he doesn't really want it anyways. What he really wanted was more...more...**more**._

Moaning.

_Roughly pushing in and out, not giving him a chance to adjust to the intrusion. The pain is unbearable but he still loves it. He wants more of it, more of him. He feels love even though it was anything but. Coated in that magnificent color that he loved so much. Everything was okay in his book...everything was going to be okay. Because he was with him. Even if it was only for just a little bit. And then...he's gone._

Grell tossed and turned, tangling his hands into the sheets as if it was his only lifeline. He whimpered and continued to squirm, desperately trying to get away—yet stay right by the mans side at the same time. Grell awoke with a start to the scene of his pitch black bedroom. He sighed and flopped back down on his bed in a sweaty heap.

It was _him_...again.

Grell pushed his long hair out of his face before screeching into his pillow. Damn it...he wished to escape the man that visited his dreams every night. Or perhaps they were nightmares? Both in Grell's opinion. However, Grell probably wouldn't be able to handle the pale man leaving. As much as he hated the unwanted male he _wanted_ him. He wanted the raven haired beauty to touch him, hold him, _kiss_ him. That was something that was never accomplished in his dreams. The two men did nearly every little intimate thing in the book...except for the sealing of their lips.

Grell was disgusted with himself to think such things. He was supposed to hate the other male with all his will. Supposed to wish that he would never see the man ever again; and be deathly afraid to go to sleep. But instead, Grell anticipated the moments in which he would lay his head on a pillow and drift off. He couldn't help it. His attacker was just so _beautiful. _Nothing he had ever seen before. So handsome and seemingly untouchable because you were afraid of tainting his beauty and perfection. Somebody that could probably never be anywhere near Grell's reach. He hated that._  
_

Grell wanted to meet the mysterious male with red eyes.

The redhead shook his head and got out of bed to start his day. He quickly got dressed then walked out the door; not bothering to sit down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Grell!" called a chorus of various people.

Grell's lips stretched into a large smile, showing off his sharp teeth. If you didn't know Grell, you probably would've found his teeth terrifying. But after awhile, it was realized that it just added to his looks. It fit him. Unless of course he was 'reaping.' At that point you were a shivering mess.

"Good morning!" Grell chirped back cheerfully and flipped his hair behind his shoulder. The villagers sighed appreciatively as they admired his impeccable features.

His eyes were a rare gold with specks of green; surrounded by thick black eyelashes. Red rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, accessorized with a neck chain adorned in skulls. His skin was a slightly pale color that seemed to almost glow in the sun. Grell was always known to dressing in a stylish fashion. Today was no exception. He was dressed in black skinny pants that effectively showed off his long and lean legs. A grey vest was worn over a long white sleeved dress shirt, complete with a red bow-tie. Slung off his shoulders and worn around his elbows was his favorite long red coat. Black gloves covered his hands and red high-heeled ankle boots were placed on his feet. The hair and teeth were the most exclusive part to Grell Sutcliff. Choppy, crimson red hair ended just below his waist and his sharp, shark like teeth completed the aspiring look.

Grell was indeed a beautiful creature.

The villagers watched with envious eyes as the gorgeous male walked by in smooth and graceful steps.

Once Grell had reached his destination he pushed the black doors open in one quick motion. The grin left his face and his warm gold eyes hardened almost instantly.

"Mr. Sutcliff." William nodded his acknowledgment before adjusting his glasses.

Grell nodded his greeting; as well to the other men that stood around the spacious room. These were the only people whom knew about him being such a known murderer. After all, they were his fellow reapers. Though, the way they had met certainly wasn't intentional. Sometimes Grell wondered why he still associated himself with these people. The redhead preferred to work alone in most situations. But then he remembered that even he himself needed help in completing his mission. After it was all over Grell was leaving and probably never returning for a very long time.

"Assignment?" Grell questioned curtly.

William passed the redhead a small scroll. Grell rolled it open and skimmed through it with critical golden eyes.

He glanced up from the paper; an evil glint in his eye.

Nodding, he handed the scroll back to William then left the room without another word.

This time, the killing was going to be taking place in a supposedly abandoned mansion. Grell waited until nightfall had arrived before making his way over to the address that he had memorized from the printing on the scroll. Without hesitation, he opened the mansion door silently and rested his eyes on the woman that was wandering around the house. She was fairly young; probably at about her mid 20's. In her hand was a a large flashlight and she was looking around nervously. Obviously, she was forced to enter the vacant house against her will. Probably on a dare or a bet. It was always the same. _They_ were always the same.

Grell slammed the door forcefully and watched amused as the woman jumped and quickly spun around.

"Ah! Grell...you scared me. What are you doing here?" the woman seemed relieved that it was him.

_She shouldn't have been._

"Hmm? Oh no reason..." he said, starring at her intently.

The woman began growing weary again and it was evident by the way she was shifting from one foot to the other.

_That's better._

"Oh, really?" she cleared her throat nervously. "Well um...My friends sai—_Ah!_"

Grell pushed her up against the nearest wall and chuckled menacingly. The woman's eyes were wide and frightened as she struggled to escape from the redheads excruciatingly tight grip.

"Mhm." he hissed into her ear. And then...it began.

A blood curdling scream filled the air as the now blood drenched woman fell to the ground in a pathetic heap. She looked up at the man before her in pure agony as the tears flooded relentlessly down her pale cheeks.

"P-please...Stop." she choked out.

"Hm...but you never deserved to live. Nobody does, really." Grell sneered distastefully. He planted a harsh kick on the side of her stomach which sent her flying to the opposite wall. He stalked over, glaring at her in hate. "Why should such a disgraceful creature such as yourself be allowed the privilege to live?" another kick, but this time to her head.

"It's only fair that you be punished." he spoke, eyes uncaring as he observed the pain stricken woman.

"I-I'm sorry! Just please...!" she sobbed.

Grell just grinned at the sight while he knelt down and leaned forward so that his mouth rested right beside her ear. "Such a pathetic little thing you are." he whispered, listening to her desperate gasps for air.

He slowly placed his hands on the sides of her stained face. He pulled his face back slightly, allowing their noses to lightly touch. The woman gasped as she finally noticed how _dead_ Grell's usual bright eyes were. So lifeless...

"How beautiful you are, decorated in such a color." Grell whispered, stroking her cheeks almost soothingly.

She only whimpered pathetically. Grell's fingers trailed across the blood on the wall, making simple shapes and letters. Once he was finished with his work he titled the woman's head up slightly so that she could read the wording on the wall. Her eyes visibly widened and her jaw dropped in complete shock.

_'Grim Reaper' _was stated large and clear on the wall.

"Thanks for playing." Grell grinned darkly.

Then with a loud _SNAP _echoing through the otherwise silent house, Grell hummed in approval as he held the corpses head that was no longer connected to the woman's body. He stood up slowly and dropped the blood soaked head to the ground. His eyes were closed peacefully as he allowed the gentle wind coming in through the open window to wisp through his long locks. Grell raised one hand towards his mouth and stuck one blood covered finger passed his lips. His eyes flashed open at the rich and familiar metallic taste. A large and satisfied grin made it's way upon his lips.

Grell laughed gleefully and turned around to begin his walk back home. He walked over to the front door and twisted the knob...the door stayed planted shut. The redhead raised an eyebrow and twisted harder; thinking that maybe because it hadn't been used in such a long time it was rusty. That seemed to not be the case because it still refused to open. Grell bit his lip and tried one last time before giving up and turning back around to search for a different exit. He froze when instead of continuing farther down the hallway...he ran into a large figure.

A light was turned on. Grell slowly looked up and gasped in utter horror.

Skin that was pale to almost a deathly extent, dark black hair framing an angular shaped face...

Narrowed dark red eyes.

"Wh-What are you...No, I'm dreaming." Grell shut his eyes tightly and harshly shook his head. Cool hands grabbed Grell's chin, forcing him to stare directly at the burgundy orbs. Grell shivered violently.

"Not this time." the man whispered. Suddenly, Grell was shoved harshly to the wall with his hands pinned above his head. Grell struggled to escape but to no avail.

"What a mess you made. Not bothering to clean up after yourself, how shameful." the raven said, glancing at the blood drenched and headless woman whom laid serene on the floor.

The redhead glared up at the man. "Let. Go. Of. Me." he hissed.

In one quick motion, the taller man had Grell's arms pinned with one hand while the other was occupied in clutching the reapers throat.

"Ah...but where's the fun in that?" he said, tightening his grip on the shorter mans neck when his struggling increased.

"Wh-Who...Ar-re...You?" Grell choked out. The man looked him over with demeaning eyes.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian's hand left his throat and Grell immediately gulped in a mouthful of air. That was soon replaced when a pair of lips were abruptly planted against his own and a wet appendage was all but shoved down his throat. The redheads eye's widened and he practically melted on the spot at the feel of Sebastian's lips. This man that had been haunting his dreams since he was 8...Sebastian Michealis was _kissing_ him. Grell didn't even care anymore. About anything. The fact that he was finally experiencing something he had been anticipating for many years was all he was able to coherently register.

A few moments had passed before the two males mouths separated. Grell panted and stared up at the other dazedly, trying to control his mind to think straight.

"Do you know what I am...Grell Sutcliff?" Sebastian asked crudely. The redhead brought his lips between his teeth and looked at him in question. The taller man leaned in until their noses touched and breaths mingled.

"Are you familiar with the term...incubus?" Sebastian smirked deviously. Grell's eyes widened and he squeaked in surprise when he felt the other males hand grope his groin. Sebastian's smirk widened and he continued to thoroughly massage the shorter mans growing arousal.

"Ah! S-Stop!" Grell moaned.

"Oh Grell...We both know you don't want _that_ to happen."

Of course Grell didn't want it to stop. But he really couldn't let this continue. He couldn't...

Noticing the redheads lack of struggle, Sebastian grinned and pressed both their hips together; beginning a fast and rough pace of pure grinding. Grell tossed his head back and forth and groaned loudly. It was too much...

"P-Please..." Grell moaned at the delicious friction.

"Hn." Sebastian grunted then quickly undid Grell's tight black pants. He shoved them down to his ankles, as well the bright red boxers. Sebastian undid his own pants and undergarments before connecting their hips together once more. "I've watched you...You're such a interesting human. Finding blood so fascinating...Perhaps you would even like to be tainted in your own crimson?"

"Wh-What?"

But before he could dwell on the fact much longer, Sebastian shoved three fingers into Grell's mouth and the redhead automatically began to suck on them. Once Sebastian deemed his fingers lubricated enough he hovered his hand over Grell's ass before inserting one finger inside of him. Grell winced at the odd and unfamiliar intrusion. Sebastian soon added a second and third finger and roughly pumped them in and out.

"Nghh...Sebastian, it hurts." Grell whined.

"Hm..." he said, carelessly. He continued to move the fingers around until Grell let out a loud yelp.

"_A-Ah! _Mmm, Sebastian." Grell moaned loudly. Sebastian grinned and removed his fingers which left Grell feeling oddly empty. Sebastian flipped the redhead around and spread his ass cheeks apart so it gave him a perfect view of the tight pucker. Without a source of hesitation he took a hold of Grell's slim hips and slammed himself into the entrance.

"Ngh! A-Ah, fuck _Sebastian_!" Grell screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. The pain was unbearable and it felt as if he was literally being ripped into two. Yet, the intense pleasure providentially overruled the agonizing pain. Thrusts were controlled, hard, and deadly accurate. Grell involuntarily let out a string of curses and jumbled up versions of Sebastian's name. Sebastian reached over, took a hold of Grell's cock and pumped it in time with his own thrusts. Grell automatically came with a long drawn out groan while Sebastian thrust his hips a few more times before coming as well; deep inside of Grell. Sebastian pulled out and Grell slumped against the wall, sliding down to the ground in exhaustion. He failed to notice the red and white liquid trailing down his thighs.

Grell panted harshly and looked up at the dark haired man tiredly. "Wh-What now?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Suddenly the lights turned off and Grell was left in pitch black darkness.

"S-Sebastian?" Grell stuttered nervously.

No answer.

He pursed his lips and shakily stood up, clutching onto the wall for support. He walked forward a few steps not knowing where he was going but continued nevertheless, hoping that maybe he was directed towards an exit. All of a sudden, he felt a somewhat large object hit the front of his foot. Grell leaned down and felt around the ground. Once he found it, he picked it up and brought it close to his face; hoping to identify what it was by allowing his eyes to adjust more clearly to the darkness. He noticed a slight glint and lightly ran his hands around it.

A knife.

"That's dangerous you know."

Grell whirled around only to be pushed up against the body and have the knife he was previously holding up against his throat.

Grell growled. "Not this again..."

Silence.

"Come on Sebastian, what are yo-" he was cut off by the blade slightly cutting his neck. He felt the blood trickle his throat and down onto his chest.

"Sebastian..." Grell murmured softly. He yelped when the blade moved from his throat down to the side of his arm. This time it was deeper.

"I'm only painting you in the color you love so much..."

Grell struggled to get away but it did nothing but cause the blade to sink deeper and deeper into his skin.

"Stop it." Grell hissed harshly.

More cuts.

Grell's vision began to blur and he swayed slightly on his feet. "S-Sebby..."

"Goodnight, Grell."

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the mansion.

**-x-**

_Fear is king and death is god, hope is always fading but divinity can be kept sheltered from the winds of cruelty cupped in your bleeding hands. And the cruel should die slowly by their brother's hands as they kill their brothers in an endless struggle. Let it finish in his own realm before he finished himself in wait. _  
_Madness all around sadness always found rearing its ugly arrowhead dipped in poison like the serpent sneering waiting for the paralyzed to fall dead. _  
_And the crow to pick my eyes right down the isle, allow me to fall back into The Seas of Vile. **  
**_

The next morning, Grell found himself in his own bed. He laid in his regular nighttime attire of only boxers and looked around his room, confused. He looked over his body to see no scars or marks from the previous night.

_'I knew last night was only a dream. Though, I wonder why this time it was much more intense.'_

Grell sighed and stretched before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. He closed the door and began his daily routine of taking a shower, carefully picking out his clothes, brushing his hair, ect. He didn't think he had any assignments to complete that day so he decided to take advantage of the free day and go shopping. He needed new clothes anyways. Grell grabbed his wallet from the counter and made his way out the door.

He wasn't aware of the red eyes that watched his every move.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters used in the makings of this fic.

Hope you guys liked it and thanks so much for reading! Oh my Ra, was this story hard to write. It took me so long to find enough inspiration but it was totally worth it. Sorry if the lemon seemed a bit rushed, I didn't feel like writing one at the time. I hope you guys have a wonderful and safe Halloween! Thanks to my best friend **UzumakiKakashi1348** for checking this over for me!

So, **reviews** and comments are totally appreciated. Please don't hesitate to do so :P **Happy Halloween! :D**

**-Starr-**


End file.
